Triangle of Love
by setipwilliam
Summary: Gabriella montez menemukan cinta sejati nya.


Triangle of love

**_Author Note: Entah apa yang di pikiran gue, semoga suka ya._**

**_I am not "HSM" Owner._**

FLASH BACK

Terdapat 2 orang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang bermain di taman. seperti sedang memetik bunga.

"Ini untukmu..." kata gadis itu.  
"Heh? terima kasih" kata anak kecil yang cowok nya.  
kemudian mereka bermain hingga sore hari tetapi gadis kecil itu tidak pernah kembali setelah hari berikutnya. anak laki laki itu hampir menunggu nya setiap hari.

16 tahun kemudian

Jakarta, Indonesia

"Untung aja hari ini kuliah jam terakhir setelah itu aku bisa skype deh sama Troy..setelah kejadian kemaren waktu aku menceritakan tentang cinta masa kecilku dia jadi berubah drastis." ucap gadis itu.

"Kak Gabriella kakak pulang duluan ya aku masih ada tugas kampus nih.. aku mungkin jam 7 kak baru pulang.." ucap sesorang di belakang nya.

"Eh? Rejo. ya udah nanti kamu pulang duluan sama pak udin ya ajak oliv aja pacarmu kakak pulang sendiri aja, Nama gadis itu adalah Gabriella dan itu adalah adik nya Rejo. mereka adalah seorang kakak beradik yang tinggal di apartement elit dekat kampusnya Gabi dan Rejo.

Los Angeles, CA

"Mungkin jam segini dia sudah pulang kampus ya.." ucap pria yang membuka laptop nya.  
Namanya Troy dia pacar Gabi yang tinggal di los angeles untuk kuliah, sudah 3 tahun dia tinggal di amerika tetapi hubungannya dengan Gabi masih baik baik aja bahkan mereka lebih sering kontak kontakan di banding pacaran yang masih satu negara.

Taipei, Taiwan Hari ini aku sudah harus pulang ya. sudah saatnya aku kembali ke indonesia untuk melanjutkan hidup yang lebih baik. hidup sebagai orang biasa tidak sebagai seorang pangeran seperti ini. Ingin bebas adalah tujuan utamaku. sambil melihat foto 2 orang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di taman.  
Nama gue setip, hidup gue disini hanya di atur oleh keluarga gue karena gue adalah anak kerajaan inggris dan gue adalah pangeran. tapi kadang gue pengen hidup normal seperti waktu masih tinggal di Indonesia saat papa sedang dinas di sana.

Sesampainya setip di apartement ambassador pukul 5 pm, saat itu Gabi sedang memasuki gedung apartement nya juga. Kemudian ia melihat limousine dengan di dalamnya seorang pria berambut coklat keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan beberapa satpam dan polisi yang mengawalnya. Karena Gabi penasaran ia menghampiri mobil tersebut. Awalnya Gabi tidak mengenal setip tapi setelah melihatnya dengan jelas dia mengenal sosok itu.

"setip?!" kata Gabi tetapi Gabi malah di lihat sinis olehnya.  
"Tunggu!" kata Gabi yg mengejar setip, setip kaget dia tidak menyangka yang ia lihat di hadapannya Gabi, cinta pertamanya. Akhirnya setip menyuruh pengawalnya untuk menyuruhnya agak menjauh karena Gabi dan setip akan berbicara 4 mata.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, sejak saat itu aku pergi dari kehidupanmu, kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Gabi ke setip yang akhirnya mereka memilih taman untuk berbicara berdua. Tetapi walaupun berbicara berdua mereka tetap di kawal oleh polisi dan satpam.

"iya. Sudah ya saya ingin istirahat kalo anda hanya menanyakan hal yang tidak penting." kata setip berusaha menghindar.

"sombong sekali mentang mentang kau seorang pangeran jangan seenaknya..permisi." kata Gabi pergi meninggalkan setip.

Setip hanya bengong, ia mengira gadis itu tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Setip melakukan itu karena dia nggak mau Gabi yang di cintainya ikut terlibat dengan keluarga William.

-Apartemen Gabi-

"sudah pulang belanja nya kak? Kok mukanya kesel gitu deh." memasuki apartemen nya Gabi langsung di banjiri pertanyaan dari sang adik.

"bukan urusanmu, oh ya jangan ganggu kakak sampe makan malam.. Kakak gak minat di ganggu.." kata Gabi kepada sang adik, Rejo. Dan Gabi memasuki kamar.

"kok aneh gitu ya kakakmu?" tanya oliv "tau mungkin lagi ada masalah..Mending kita liat tetangga baru deh dia udah dateng..jangan jangan.." kata rejo berlari keluar apartemen nya.

Di luar apartemen Gabi sudah banyak polisi, wartawan dll yg menyimak kedatangan pangeran setip dari keluar lift hingga apartemen elit nya. Rejo dan oliv pun juga menyaksikannya. rejo melihat tatapan setip sangat dingin dan sedikit terlihat murung. Rejo berfikir kakaknya Gabi dan Setip sudah bertemu dan mereka berdebad.

- 4 hari kemudian-

Gabi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Troy, beberapa hari ini Troy tidak memberi kabar ke Gabi tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu apartement Gabi.  
Rejo membukanya ternyata Troy datang menemui Gabi.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Rejo.." kata Troy memasuki apartement itu.  
Rejo hanya bengong dan nggak bisa berkata kata.

"GABI AKU KEMBALI.." Kata Troy.  
"Heh? TROY?" kata Gabi.

Setelah mendengar cerita Troy ia kembali untuk menemui Gabi, Gabi jadi sedikit khawatir. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan setip.

"Gabi ada apa? apa kamu tidak senang aku kembali" tanya Troy

"Bukan seperti itu.. aku senang kau kembali tapi.." kata Gabi tiba tiba seseorang membuka apartement Gabi.

"KARENA AKU ADA DI SINI KAN?" Kata Setip memasuki Apartement Gabi.

"Setip apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau bisa masuk?" tanya Gabi panik.

"Karena aku punya kunci cadangan, oh jadi ini pacarmu.." kata Setip

"Iya ada masalah?" kata Gabi.

"Buruk.. dia lebih buruk dariku." kata Setip

"Jangan menghinanya! DASAR SOMBONG ANGKUH NGESELIN.." kata Gabi.

"Emang kenapa siapa yang peduli? Permisi.." kata Setip

Troy pun langsung memukul Setip.

"Ini apa apaan sih.." kata Oliv

"Entahlah.. terserah mereka.. tapi kalo nggak di selesaikan akan lebih buruk.." kata Rejo

"STOP! BISA NGGAK NGGAK ADA MASALAH DI RUMAH INI?" kata Gabi emosi.

Setip langsung menarik Gabi keluar apartement, dan memberikan 5 voucher ke jepang sebagai ganti keributan tadi.

"Heh?" kata Gabi tiba tiba Setip mencium nya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Gabi." kata Setip

"WHAAAAT!? KATA Gabi. Ternyata Rejo melihatnya. Rejo semakin panik bagaimana bisa?

"This is my first kiss dont you know?" kata Setip

"TIDAAAAAK!" kata Gabi.

Hari keberangkatan, Soekarno Hatta International Airport Terminal D2 (Garuda Indonesian Airlanes) Check in.

"Kita naik di bussiness..karena duduknya berdua berdua jadi.. Rejo dan Oliv, gw sama Gabi.. Troy sendiri aja ya." kata Setip.

"Tidak mau! gue pacar Gabi!" kata Troy.

"Kan gue pangeran disini mending lo nggak usah ikut kalo gitu," kata Setip.

"Iya dah." kata Troy. "Lebih baik ngalah daripada harus ngeliat Setip dan Gabi asik di Jepang nanti." kata Troy dalam hati.

-  
Sesampainya di jepang mereka langsung menuju William Royal Hotel, kemudian mereka istirahat sejenak di kamar president suite nya Setip.

"WoAAAH! KEREN BANGET PEMANDANGANNYA.." kata Oliv "Begitulah ini adalah salah satu hotel ku yang terkenal di jepang, banyak menteri menteri yang datang ke hotel kami." kata Setip.  
"Dasar Sombong" kata Troy Gabi dan Oliv tidur sekamar, Rejo dan Troy tidur sekamar serta Setip tidur sendiri.

Malam harinya mereka makan di restoran hotel tersebut dan ternyata ada live music nya. Ternyata ada seseorang menyanyi. Yaitu Hime. (Hime adalah orang Indonesia yang tinggal di jepang untuk meneruskan sekolah nya di Jepang, ternyata Hime ini adalah teman Setip dan memang khusus di panggil Setip untuk menyanyi di restoran tersebut malam itu.)

"Itu Kak Hime! senengnya bisa ketemu kak hime disini.." kata Oliv.  
"Hime? Apa khabar?" kata Setip.  
"Baik. Sesuai permintaan mu aku bakal nyanyi 2 lagu yang udah emang di request oleh kamu loh.." kata Hime "Baiklah silahkan.." kata Setip.

Untuk lagu pertama kak Hime bakal menyanyikan lagu First Kiss.

It begins with the first kiss The story of us two Casting a spell on this fate You suddenly appeared

There are two moons in the endless sky It's an impossible thing, isn't it? For the first time! These feelings This place is starting to feel awfully pleasant

And if you... stumble or feel down I will tightly! always! Hug you

Not yet awake from the sweet kiss The story of how we met that day Come on, cast your magic And the wish will surely come true It begins with the first kiss The story of us two Casting a spell on this fate You suddenly appeared

Mereka pun bersorak ria, Setip hanya diam karena sesuatu. Gabi melihat muka Setip yang sedikit merah.

"Untuk lagu ke dua, aku akan menyanyikan lagu I say yes yang sengaja di request dari teman saya, Setip yang akan saya jadikan single terbaru saya." kata Hime. Hime meminta Oliv untuk menjadi backing vocal.

I say yes selalu ku ingin tetap bersamamu bagaimana nanti masa depan yang tak di ketahui.

AH, Kita kan bersama sama melihat indahnya dunia dan mendengar nyanyian indahmu.  
ku tersenyum dan kau juga, kita takkan terpisahkan karena dirimu aku ada disini

waktu berganti jantung berdetak ku akan tetap untukmu selamanya

STAY WITH ME selalu ku akan tetap melindungimu walaupun nanti kita akan terpisahkan selamanya I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER

Gabi pun merenung sambil mendengar lagu tersebut. Troy hanya menonton dengan tampang bete dan Rejo bersorak ria.

"Bagus ya." kata Setip.

"Iya," kata Gabi.

"Oh begitu ya sekarang Gabi.." kata Troy.

"Eh? kamu kenapa?" kata Gabi.

"Ada yang mau di bicarakan.." kata Troy menarik Gabi keluar restoran.

Setelah Hime selesai menyanyikannya Hime mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Setip dan keluar dari restoran itu dan melihat Troy dan Gabi.

"Penyesalan ada di belakang, sepertinya dia (Gabi) udah mencintai orang lain, dan kau (Troy) selama ini kau hanya sering meninggalkan dia kan? sampai jumpa jadi jawabannya ada di kalian semua," kata Hime meninggalkan keduanya.

"Bicara apa dia?" kata Troy

"Kenapa? tapi dia bener..Aku-Aku masih mencintai nya.." kata Gabi.

"HAH? MAKSUDNYA SIH SETIP?" kata Troy.

"Iya." kata Gabi.

"Aku sudah tau dari waktu di Jakarta, pesawat dan disini. kalau kalian emang masih menyayangi. tapi.. kamu tau gimana perasaan ku sekarang?" kata Troy

"Ha? Aku" kata Gabi.

"Maaf..udah jadi beban kamu untuk itu. pergilah bersamanya. kalau memang kamu masih mencintainya. aku hidup tak ada artinya kalau gak ada Gabi. aku sudah menduganya. karena itu aku ingin mengakiri hidupku disini. Selamat tinggal." kata Troy menusuk dirinya.

"TROY!? TIDAAAAAAK!" Kata Gabi histeris. Bagaimana bisa? bagaimana bisa.

Semuanya keluar restoran dan melihat Troy udah meninggal di pangkuan Gabi. "Jadi begitulah.." kata Setip.

"APA MAKSUDNYA JADI BEGITULAH?" Kata Gabi.

Setip menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Troy. Saat itu ketika aku keluar apartement mu, di hari Troy datang ke apartement mu. Aku dan dia berbicara empat mata di taman dimana pertama kali kita bertemu lagi. Troy mengatakan jika kita berpura pura berantem di depanmu dan Siapa yang dipilih kamu, dia akan menang dan salah satu dari kita mengalah.. Tadi pagi, saat Rejo, Oliv dan kamu pergi belanja aku dan Troy mengobrol masalah ini. Troymengatakan "Aku kalah darimu.." kata Setip tetapi jujur aku nggak tau maksud dia seperti ini.

"Troy bangun..masa kamu ninggalin aku seerti ini.." kata Gabi. Gabi menciumnya tetapi dia tidak bangun juga.

"Dia meninggal.." kata Rejo

"Kasian kak Troy.." kata Oliv.

"Setip..maaf aku aku tidak bisa bersamamu.." kata Gabi sambil menangis pergi dari hadapan semuanya dan ternyata dia kembali untuk merapikan barang barangnya dan pergi untuk pulang ke indonesia.

"Kak Gabi.. apa dia baik baik aja ya.." kata Oliv "Entahlah.. kita juga harus pulang.." kata Rejo

Dan hidupku berakhir seperti ini, aku bersalah pada kalian berdua Troy dan Setip...

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..

Gabi kembali dari Amerika yang menyelesaikan sekolah musiknya di Juliard Music University. Rejo dan Oliv menjemputnya. dan ternyata ada Setip ada di sana.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu menunggumu kembali," kata Setip "Maaf.. aku." kata Gabi. Setip menciumnya.

Rejo dan Oliv pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mungkin inilah akhirnya..

**TAMAT**


End file.
